Clash of the Wild
Clash of the Wild is a comic book series from the creators of the Bone series and the Amulet series. The book is about a young lynx who gets dragged into the classic tale of good vs evil. Story Long ago in an land ruled by humanoid animals, there were three animal tribes: Cats, Birds, and Wolves. The story stars a young lynx boy named Karlo, whose world is turned upside down by dark feral monsters called Phantoms destroyed his home village. Hearing this news, the Beast Council decides to learn of the Phantom menace and their nature. Though some of them fight over this course of action, Soren, an eagle leader of the Birds and head of the council decides to send a small scouting party to look for the Phantoms while another party search for survivors. Meanwhile, tension grows between the Wolves, Tenma, leader of the pack wants to cooperate with the council and maintain order. His second in command, Torrik, wants to control the pack and prove to the animals that wolves are superior to all others. Infurated with Tenma's objection, Torrik challenges his master to a duel, winner becomes the new pack leader and loser will die. After a vicious clash, Torrik kills Tenma and is made the new leader. His first order is to declare war on the Birds, getting the Cats caught in the crossfire. The land has also been instantly ravaged, rivers and lakes turn purple and poisonous and most trees become withered and decayed. Characters *'Karlo'- a young lynx boy from the village of Fort and member of the Cat tribe. He has a bright, cheery nature and is always willing to help. After the Phantoms destroyed Fort and killed half its population including his parents, Karlo decides to seek out the council for aid. He and his friends were later dragged into the conflict against the Phantoms and the Dark Fangs. *'Myry'- a 14 year old cat girl from the town of Greenhorn. She is a tough as nails fighter who got her training from her father, a legendary warrior and weapons master. Myry wants to help Karlo anyway she can and keeps him on his toes. *'Hoole'- an owl sage from the Ga'hoo Forest and member of the Bird tribe. Hoole was known for being a powerful wizard. He's still a powerful wizard. When his apprentice betrayed him. Hoole isolated himself from the world, but Karlo and Myry were able to convince him to join there cause for help. Thanks to Karlo, Hoole was able to teach the young lynx magic. Cat Tribe Feline folk who specialize in agriculture. They produce more food and crops then any of other tribes. *'Cylia'- Karlo's childhood friend. She and Karlo were the only survivors of the village of Fort. Karlo leaves her in the care of the council. *'Griffoth'- a lion leader of the Cats and one of th e council members. He his noble and honorable and follows a code of chilvary. He and the cats joined the birds when the wolves attacked their villages. *'Tomba'- Griffoth's son and advisor. He also has a sense of chilvary but also has a sense of duty. He always leads his father on the right path with wisdom beyond his years. In Book 2, He later trained Karlo in the way of the sword and later formed a special brotherhood. *'Kelv'- a former gang leader and hotshot griffon rider, this tiger and his crew are the best special team in the Cat army. He is also best friends with Tomba and trusts him. However, he is also a hot head but can also keep his cool. *'Tember'- Myry's father and legendary warrior now weapons master and teacher. When Karlo was about to leave Greenhorn, he insists that Myry go with him. He even crafted a special weapon called the Blade Staff for him to use. Amoung his pupils, his daughter was the best. *'Lygia'- she is known for being an excellent scholar and serves as the Allies' research and development leader. She is also learning about the Phantoms and their origins. *'Cruz'- a panther warrior and skilled axe wielder from the city of Terrez. He likes it when people look at his muscles especially women. *'Xos'- a mysterious wanderer who may know something about the Phantoms. *'Hayla'- a female knight from the cat capitol of Arion. She seems to have a crush on Cruz though he doesn't seem to notice. Bird Tribe Wisest and most noble. Birds live anywhere but mostly on mountains, mainly the bird capital of Zephyras. They are known for being industrious. They even harnessed electricity. *'Soren'- an eagle king of the birds and head of the Beast Council. Soren declares a state of retaliation against Torrik and his Dark Fangs while also researching on the Phantoms. He weilds a bow that can switch into duel blades. He is also an excellent tactic and a great strategist. He suffered from a great tragedy that cost his mother's life. Filled with grief and doubt, Soren vowed never to give in to sadness and never lose hope. He sacrificed himself to save the land when Torrik became a Bahamut. *'Aria'- Soren's wife and queen of the bird tribe. She is a brave and strong eagle who knows her husband can achieve peace. In Book 4, she was placed under a curse by the Haggerceps that made them control her mind. She was able to break the spell, but places her in a coma. She doesn't wake up until Book 5. Before Soren dies, he leaves her pregnant. Afterwhich she made a mamoriel in her late husband's memory with her newborn child and Soren's heir to the throne, Allomere. *'Ezelio'- one of the bird elders and Soren's father. He was later killed by Antares the Red but was able to say his final words to his son. *'Duckbert'- a humble duck smuggler who was able to get Karlo's group into the Forbidden City. In Book 5, he was able to smuggle goods for the Allies just by bribing the Dark Fangs. *'Vulkar'- a vulture politician and Soren's former advisor. He turned traitor against Soren when the Haggerceps attack the bird capital of Zephyras. He now acts as one of Torrik's generals. *'Wether Hen'- a chicken who runs a local inn and tavern called the Briar Hen. She gave Karlo's group some shelter after they survived the Dark Woods. She then gave transportation back to Arion. Wolf Tribe Proud and courageous, wolves are known for being great warriors. They were once a peaceful social tribe, but Torrik twisted their minds to thinking Birds are their enemies. After Torrik's death at the hands of Abzul, Soto took over as the new tribe leader and the wolves rebuild relations. *'Torrik'- current leader of the wolves and supreme leader of the Dark Fangs. He is a cold, merciless, and power hungry warrior who will stop at nothing to conquer the world. He later merged with Abzul, leader of the Phantoms, and turned into a Behemoth and then a Bahamut. The Phantoms even gave him great power similar to Dark Energon, a substance from the Transformers franchise. Torrik will also kill anyone who defies his will. *'Tenma'- deceased leader of the wolves. He was murdered in battle by Torrik. *'Sergey'- the Dark Fangs prime scientist who is studying the Phantoms and learn their pros and cons. He craves his desire for experimenting on Phantoms and then learned how they can be used. When others mention his plan in a mission he states "I don't plan, I hypothesize." Sergey's personality is similar to Transformers' ''character, Shockwave. His weapon of choice is an energized crossbow. *'Soto'''- the muscle of the wolves. Soto only cares about one thing and one thing only: to stomp and crush anyone who makes him angry. He later joined Grey and his platoon. He was hospitalized after a epic battle with Aggoron. He later became the new leader of the wolves. *'Syl'- a young craftsman warrior of the Dark Fangs' army. He likes to see things go boom. He later joined the Allies after being rejected by Torrik and the Azvell. *'Grey'- a young wolf who works as a footman to the Dark Fangs. He then made his up to Officer and then Platoon Lieutenment. In Book 3, He then began to grow weary of the corruption and oppression of the world around, Torrik outraged by Grey's questioning of authority decides to strip him of his title and banished him from the wolf city of Wendigo. His platoon and Syl followed and we're later accepted into the Allies. *'Nala'- a female wolf and Grey's love interest. She began to worry about Grey's being until he was banished from wolf country. Filled with sorrow and tears, Nala left Wendigo to find him. She later met Karlo and his friends in Book 4, when Karlo lost all hope she comforted him and told him that there is always hope. She then reunited with Grey and they share a heartwarming kiss. In the epilogue, they are later married with Karlo as the ring bearer. *'Anja'- Nala best friend from Wendigo who warns the Allies of an onslaught attack on the Arion. *'Kutaro-' a young wolf who sees Grey as a hero. When Grey was banished Kutaro rounded up his former platoon to follow him successfully without Torrik knowing. *'Keyta'- a scrawny wolf and one of Kutaro's friends and allies. *'Bunga'- a hefty wolf and one of Kutaro's friends and allies *'Bladvic'- Torrik's general and chief of machinery. He was defeated by Karlo and fell off a cliff to his death. *'En'- a wiseman who reveals the true origin of the Phantoms and the real enemy of the Tribal Wars. *'Antares the Red'- a blood thirsty gladiator who was known as an infamous killer. In Book 6, he was defeated by Soren and then committed suicide by falling off the palace ledge after refusing the eagle's forgiveness for killing Ezelio. The Azvell The true enemy of the Allies and sole creators of the Phantoms. *'Abzul'- the true leader of the Phantoms and the real enemy of Beast War I. He was the cause of the destruction of Fort under the guise of Xos. He is a humanoid shadow creature. He later merged his dying soul with Torrik's, making him a vile beast similar to Final Fantasy's Behemoth. *'Haggerceps'- rat witches. They wandered through the dark forests not knowing their purpose. But Abzul recruited them and gave them new purposes. They where all destroyed by Aria after breaking their mind control curse on her. *'Aggoron'- a shark with a craving for blood. He was defeated by Soto. *'Ka'- a lizard ninja who is a skilled assassin. She was defeated by Hayla. *'The Rockagong'- a giant dragon made of stone who serves as the Azvell's powerhouse. In Book 9, it was slayn by the all the Allies together. Phantoms *'Croakers'- Phantoms that resemble frogs. *'Spines'- slug-like Phantoms with spikes they shoot out. *'Wingers'- flying Phantoms resembling black birds *'Rockhorns'- rhino-like Phantoms with armor plates made of rocks. Books Book 1: Tribal Wars Book 2: Aftermath Book 3: Fall of the Wolf King Book 4: Conquest Book 5: Revelations Book 6: Dawnstar Category:Comic Books Category:Scholastic Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure